the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Seneschals
"We're interested in only one thing... Results." The Order of Seneschals know God as the purveyor of fortune and wealth, He who decides when fortune favors or despises someone. Seneschals form a power bloc within the Established Orders, while they lack the abilities for outright fighting, their control over economics allows them to strike at their opponents more subtly and indirectly. When fighting the Seneschals, you're fighting the IRS, corporate sabotage, economic takeover and other such acts of spreadsheet warfare. Aspect Of God: Fortune AKA: The Merchant Order, the Darlings of Fortune, the Fat Cats, the Plutocrats, Oligarchists. Seneschal Degrees Facts: -The Seneschals financial power, and their ability to influence world economies, makes them a power to be reckoned with. They are the bankers of the Ruling Orders and therefore have great influence over them. -Seneschals are natural Oligarchists, whether they admit it or not the Seneschals often try to run things by controlling the flow of wealth. -At worst the Seneschals are part of the Big Banking system. But the best of them have learned to move past that. They are economic freedom fighters, of a sort, teaching people how to properly manage their assets and how to live life at a healthy distance from central banking and predatory economics. -When serving within Chapters and with other Orders, Seneschals often end up doing forensic accounting. They track down the financial identity of targets, digging up records of their past acquisitions and crimes on paper. -For good or bad, Seneschals are often the creatures of the bureaucratic machine that is modern society. -It should go without saying that the Order of Seneschal, as a whole, has deep, deep pockets. They have tons of assets and services which they can use, and provide, whenever they need them. -Like the Order of Kings, the Order of Seneschals tend to stick to their own. While membership within the Order will not grant access to bottomless credit lines, it will often open doors to financial tools and assets otherwise closed. Also, Seneschals prefer the company of their own, so a Neophyte will have an easier time finding a mentor and patrons within the Merchant Order. -The Seneschal are not alone in the world of economics. Other Supernaturals, especially the Vampyre, have also taken up residence within the world's economic infrastructure. The Seneschal consider them to be their unique rivals on the global stage. -Seneschal quickly learn to speak using the plethora of complex financial terms of the world's economic experts. This terminology is so complex and unknown to the common people that many accuse the Seneschal of speaking their own secret language. -Seneschals have a proclivity towards greed, especially when the object of desire is something like gold or rare jewels (or something equivalent to that in the Adept's eyes). The truly rich among the Merchant Order are known to have gold plumbing in their manor houses, both as a display of wealth and as a backup source of value which can be liquidated in an emergency). -The spiritual patron of the Order is Lady Fortune. This cosmic entity is the dealer of fortune, working directly under Fate. Lady Fortune is believed to show some favor to the Merchant Order, viewing them as her particular children. Too Big To Fail: Big Banking, the network of bankers and economists who wield immense power over the world's financial system, are fully inundated with members of the Order of Seneschals. This puts the Seneschals on the bad side of most people, a situation which causes the Order to often times have a xenophobic mindset. Often, the only Adepts Seneschals really get along with are fellow Merchants. -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_bank -http://www.investopedia.com/terms/c/centralbank.asp Company Men: The idea of companies, or large and extended businesses, is right up the alley for the Merchant Order who often create the biggest and best of them. Seneschals can be found in major banks, megacorporations, global trade unions, etc. And the occasional Merchant Empire is also likely to be a major front for the Seneschals as well. Whenever you need a go-to group of characters in your story for a major company, the Order of Seneschals is it. Affiliation With The Vampyre: Many Adepts have noted the strange affiliation the Seneschals have with one of the world's largest and most successful races of Supernaturals, the Vampyres. Vampyre society is ruled by the Lords of the Night, but a secondary power among Vampyric kind are the Blood Barons. And the Blood Barons have a spirit and outlook almost identical to the Order of Seneschals. Both groups are business-oriented, head major assets, and are fabulously wealthy. Many Blood Barons freely associate with the Merchant Order, or are members of it themselves. References: -https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQMyhrt92_8XM0KgZH6VnRg -http://www.crown.org/ -http://compass1.org/ -https://www.banknews.com -http://www.topix.com/business/banking -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5057130/ -https://www.amazon.com/Empires-Medici-Godfathers-Renaissance/dp/B0007KIFW8 -https://www.investopedia.com/articles/financialcareers/09/most-influential-bankers.asp -https://tradegenius.co -https://www.msn.com/en-us/money -https://twitter.com/georgesoros -https://www.cnbc.com/mad-money/ Category:Seneschal